Other Me
by Setsuna24
Summary: Akihito has been acting strange and he does not seem to remember what happens when he does. Asami at first was confused but began to feel worried when the strange behavior continued. There is something going on that neither of them have an explanation for. Akihito is not who or what he seems and soon Akihito will be no more. Asami/Akihito Asami/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a two-shot I thought about this morning. I originally thought about making it a Halloween fic and was going to post it then but I decided against it because I got writing it and was eager to share it with you. This is my first supernatural fic and I am very nervous about it. Please let me know what you think about it. I know I promised to update all my other stuff before posting new fics, sorry about that but I really wanted to post this one. I will post the second part as soon as I finish updating my other fics.**

**I still don't own Finder Series.**

**YOU MUST READ THIS PART TO UNDERSTAND THE FIC.**

**AU's Background: This fic takes place in a world where vampires are real and though inaccurate, the things we think of as vampires are based on old stories about the real thing. However, real vampires though sharing some similarities with the concepts we are familiar with, are different from what we think – which is why regular people think of them as just a myth or things of movies to scare people. Real vampires evolved alongside humans and though they do feed on blood they can also feed on human food to keep up appearances and walk under the sun if they are pure (born) vampires because due to being born and not made they do have a soul; unlike made vampires who can only come out at night and have no soul. **

**Born vampires are essentially similar to regular humans even down to genetics, this is to camouflage their bodies, developed to keep them hidden in plain sight – their powers come from the magic within their blood which can't be measured or analyzed by labs or such. They do have superior strength, vision, hearing, speed, long lifespan etc. (think about the vamp powers we are all so familiar with.) however if they don't feed of blood regularly, they lose their ability to tap into the magic that allows them to use their powers until they feed. If they are feeding only on human food they need to eat more than the average human to sustain their bodies and have a big appetite.**

*******VF*******

**Other Me – Awakening **

Aidan was the heir of one of the most powerful pureblood families and ordered to marry the heiress of another family to keep the bloodline pure and alive. She had fallen in love with him, but he was arrogant and thought her beneath him and loathed being tied to her. On the night of the consummation of their union, he attacked her in anger when she demanded he love her back. She had fought back and they wounded each other severely, as they both lay dying she cursed him to live countless lives of loneliness and sadness until he fell in love and understood how she felt, but how do you fall in love when you believe such a thing to be a delusion?

At first he thought the curse to be an unexpected blessing in disguise, his soul would keep coming back every couple hundred years and he was reborn into his bloodline… he could experience life again and again when his soul fully awakened within the new host's body, taking it over completely. He remembered all his past lives and every time he awakened, the knowledge of his current host's life and the world around him would flood his mind. Then he would live a new life in a new world until eternal sleep claimed his body once more, and the cycle would begin again.

After several lives, he grew weary of his existence and the curse no longer felt like a blessing. He was indeed sad and lonely and wanted nothing more than to slip into the oblivion of eternal sleep. Since he could not have the sweet oblivion he craved, he opted for the next best thing; giving up and sinking into a deep sleep within the host body.

His new body was a male, half Asian and thought himself human; unaware of his true heritage. He liked his new host and allowed the boy to live the charade. The only certainty was that the young man came from someone who shared Aidan's bloodline, though who exactly within the bloodline he did not know. The boy had lost his parents while still a baby and was adopted by a human couple from Japan. Because the child only fed on human food, he had never been able to tap into his power, hence his belief on being human.

After years of sleep Aidan would grow very hungry within his host and would awaken just enough to feed and calm his thirst. Then he would go back to his deep sleep without his host suspecting anything, believing it all to be a strange dream or sometimes not even recalling what happened. Just a taste to calm his thirst and back to sleep, just enough that in less than a week the body would be back to being unable to draw on magic and his host could enjoy the life of a regular human.

The first time he awoke the boy had been five years old. The child was asleep next to his adoptive mother; he moved slowly to the woman's neck and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh feeding off the warm, sweet blood. When he had taken enough, he licked the puncture wounds which healed immediately, the woman would never know and neither would the child, as he rested again on the woman's arms - he too drifted into sleep.

The second time he awoke the boy had been twelve, lucky for him it was during a sleep over with his two friends at one of their houses. He chose the closest one and sunk his teeth in the dark haired boy's wrist taking what he needed. His tongue lapped the wound closed, healing it and he went back to sleep, the boy falling into sleep as well without recalling the event.

Again he awakened, the boy was eighteen and in college, he walked to his roommate's bed and feed from his wrist before sinking himself into sleep again.

…

_Akihito was sitting on the living room couch playing a videogame. The manacle around his right wrist began to get warm and the chain attached to it rattled slightly, its sound pulling him from his concentration. He followed the chain to the main bedroom and looked at the body upon the bed as it began to stir, the chain attached to a manacle around the other's left wrist, tying them to each other. It was like looking into a mirror as hazel eyes that were an exact copy of his own set on his face. _

_"Akihito, this place. It looks different."_

_"This is Asami's penthouse, it's where I live now."_

_ "Asami, your lover. I understand now."_

_"It changed when I started to feel comfortable living with him. Why do you suppose that is?"_

_"Beats me, it's your subconscious we are in - not mine. But if I have to take a guess, it's because this is now the place you call home, it's a place where you feel safe and willing to stay in, a way so you don't fight me when the time comes and I am taking over your body and your life."_

_ "I will still fight you though. How did you know he is my lover?"_

_"Your memories since the last time I awoke, they are flooding into my mind. Every time I wake, all you know, I know."_

_"You are hungry, I can tell."_

_"Why are you going to fight me? You know you can't win."_

_"I want to stay with him."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love him."_

_"Don't' be foolish child… I am going back to sleep."_

_The one that looked exactly like him closed his eyes once more and his body went rigid over the bed. Akihito walked out of the room closing the door behind him and went back to play his videogame in the living room._

_…... _

Akihito woke up feeling like he had been having a weird dream, but the more he tried to remember what the dream was about, the less he could recall anything about it. It was still before sunrise, they had fallen asleep only two hours ago and his whole body still hurt from the long night of extraneous activity. Asami's arm tightened around his waist and Akihito decided not to give his dream too much thought, snuggling close to his older lover to get some much needed sleep.

When Akihito woke up again, Asami was already gone. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a big breakfast. Akihito spent all day eating like a starving man and no matter how much he ate he still felt hungry, his whole week was spent that way and even Asami had begun to notice the increase in Akihito's already ridiculous appetite.

The blonde was sitting at the table having dinner with Asami, when he finished his third serving and started piling food onto his plate for a fourth serving, the dark haired man lifted a quizzical eyebrow.

"You seem to be more hungry than usual lately. Maybe what you are hungry for is something different." He said, as his smirk made its appearance.

"You… you are such a sick bastard, cant you think of anything other than sex."

"I can, I just choose not to." Asami stood up quickly and took his young lover into his arms carrying the struggling youth to their bedroom, throwing him over the bed.

"You son of a… umhh" Asami kissed him passionately and began taking Takaba's clothes off.

With the smaller body pinned under the weight of his, he kissed and teased every part of that delicious body. Three fingers were already pumping inside the tight ring of muscle loosing it for a much more entertaining intrusion. His lover moaned in need and his own need could no longer be denied, he pulled the finders out of the tight whole and replaced them with his hardened cock.

The dark haired man fucked his young lover hard and relentlessly as the blonde screamed his name in pleasurable delight with a body trembling orgasm, to later fall limply on the bed still within his lover's arms.

The blonde was still trying to catch his breath when Asami was ready for the second round, which later was followed by a third, forth, and finally a fifth before they were ready to sleep.

****VF****

_….._

_Aidan woke up, he was so hungry and so weak, the chain rattled as he moved his hand. His other hand reached for the chain and he began to pull it, wrapping it around his arm, a loud yell came from outside the room._

_"What the fuck!"_

_'So hungry, so incredibly hungry. I need to feed; I can't stay asleep any longer without calming my thirst first. It smells so good here, where is this smell coming from?' He continued to pull, though now there was some resistance but even in his weakened state he was still stronger than his counterpart._

_"Oi, quit pulling me like I'm some kind of mule!" Akihito yelled as he continued to struggle._

_Aidan had him close enough to the bed to pull him by the hand onto it. He had Akihito pinned under him and looked straight to his eyes giving him a strong command._

_"Sleep." And Akihito's eyes closed._

_He got off the bed and walked to a chair that appeared in the room, sitting on it._

…

Aidan opened his eyes, there were strong arms around his body and a strong warm chest was against his back. It smelled delicious and there was a warmth surrounding him that called to his need to feed. What was that delicious smell that taunted and beckoned him? The delicious smell was coming from the man holding his body, Asami, he recalled – Akihito's lover. The turned around and studied the man lying next to him.

_'I could go for the wrist and keep it safe...' he thought as he gazed at the arm still around his waist, to then look at the man's neck. 'or I could go for the neck and taste the darker, sweeter blood there.'_ The pumping of blood through that thick vein on the base of the neck beckoned and teased him, it was a risk with someone as on-guard as Asami, but he liked to take risks from time to time.

Slowly he moved up on the bed to reach that thick enticing vein, his fangs extended and he licked the pulsing spot before sinking the fangs in and retracting them immediately when he was done. _'He smells so good, his blood is so rich and sweet I can't help to want more, but I need to control myself and go back to sleep.'_

Asami had felt his lover stirring next to him but thought nothing of it until he felt the younger man positioning himself on his knees. His young lover licked his neck and bit down on it, Asami was surprised the usually skittish photographer was being so forward. Akihito rarely bit him unless they were in the middle of one of their more intense exploits, which obviously was not the case at the moment. Akihito gave a small sucks as he bit him, and it turned him on like nothing else, the sensation was so pleasurable he almost came, and when that sinful tongue licked him again he could not contain himself any longer.

The golden-eyed man flipped them around and pinned the smaller body under his, trapping the luscious lips in a crazed kiss, he could have sworn he tasted the metallic tint of blood as his tongue explored the other's mouth. The blonde seemed like he wanted to struggle but the kiss had broken his resolve.

Aidan was momentarily surprised when Akihito's lover switched their positions and began kissing him. He briefly contemplated pushing the man off him but the feel and taste of the demanding kiss had his head spinning wildly. The hands that roamed his body felt so hot against his skin, spreading warmth like he had not felt in centuries through his body, to settle in a molten pool in his groin.

Asami's hand caressed his thigh and pulled one of his legs to wrap it around his waist entering him in one motion. A startled moan escaped Aidan's mouth at the intrusion and was soon followed by wanton ones as Asami fucked him hard. It was just too much, the feeling of Asami inside him hitting just the right spot was just heavenly and he lost all control. In a flash of movement Aidan sat on top of Asami, the older man still inside him and began to ride him frenetically.

Asami was incredibly turned on by Akihito's lewd and wanton display and enjoyed every second of the pleasure his lover was giving him. They enjoyed each other all night and fell asleep long after the sun came up.

Early afternoon Akihito woke up feeling sore and tired. Asami was already gone and he had things to do, he had a long afternoon before him.

****VF****

Three days after, Akihito began feeling a strange craving, it was like he was obsessed with a particular flavor he could not remember, and no matter how many things he tried nothing calmed his hunger. His appetite began to increase and he was constantly hungry again. Two weeks later, his apatite had tripled and he started to think that perhaps he had become a pervert like his lover, and that Asami was right and he was craving a long bout of 'other' things but dismissed the thought quickly.

While lying on the bed as he drifted to sleep he thought about whatever it was that he was craving, he needed it bad. It was still too early for Asami to come home.

…

_He was reading a magazine lying on the living room couch. The manacle around his wrists had been warmer than usual for two weeks and today it was so hot he felt like it would burn through his flesh if he did not do something soon. Akihito walked to the bedroom and began shaking awake the still form upon the bed._

_'Other me, other me. Wake up, wake up already, you are very hungry.'_

_The one that looked just like him opened his eyes slowly and looked at him in annoyance._

_'What is it Akihito? This is the first time you've ever woken me up.'_

_'You are hungry, it hurts. I can't stand it anymore; it has never hurt like this before. The manacle, it's burning my wrist. Can't you come to the dining room? I can make you some food.'_

_'I can't leave the bed Akihito. If I leave the bed my mind will take over your mind, if I leave the room, my soul will begin to take over yours, and if I leave your home, I will take over your whole being. If you truly want to stay with this Asami, you should be trying to keep me asleep and in the bed, not waking me up.'_

_'Then take this chain off, I can't stand the pain.' He pleaded._

_'I can't do that either.' _

_'Why?'_

_With a sigh the one who lay on the bed begun to speak._

_'Because I am you and you are me, one being. We are one yet at the same time we are not, the chain is proof of that, it's what makes us whole.'_

_'Can you do something about this? The pain is just too much' _

_'Come to the bed and lay down then, close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise I won't completely take you over. I will go feed before going back to sleep.'_

_'Swear to me you won't harm Asami, swear you will go back to sleep.'_

_Another sigh of annoyance._

_'Sure, I swear. Now let me go feed so I can sleep again. Stay in the bed until I come back.'_

_Akihito climbed onto the bed and settled under the covers, falling asleep shortly after. Aidan climbed off the bed as a comfortable chair appeared in the room. He walked to the chair and sat down allowing his mind and awareness to take over Akihito's._

_…._

Hazel eyes opened and his hearing picked up a door closing and steps coming toward the bedroom. Asami was home and that delicious smell hit him in waves, making his mouth water in anticipation. He had never before obsessed about someone's blood, but Asami just tasted so good. He had the suspicion that this was precisely the reason he had gotten hungry so quickly after feeding, normally he could go years without needing to feed. However Asami was a different story, one taste was all it took to make him crave the man and his blood.

Asami entered the room and took off his tie and jacket.

"Welcome home Asami-san"

_'Asami-san?'_ wondered the golden eyed man. _'There has been something strange going on with Akihito lately.' _

Aidan got off the bed and walked to the older man helping him out of his clothes. Asami looked at him with a raised eyebrow and led the blonde to the bed. Akihito was acting strange indeed. The photographer straddled him and began kissing his neck before he bit down on it, producing a groan from the raven-haired man at the feel of those small sucks and that wicked tongue… another all-nighter with his suddenly insatiable lover.

****VF****

Akihito was still in bed when Kirishima entered the penthouse.

"Kirishima, is there any unusual activity going on with Akihito lately?"

"No, Asami-sama. Other than his eating more than usual there is nothing."

"Have someone keep an eye on him."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

That night Asami called his young lover to the living room and when the youth sat down the yakuza addressed his concerns.

"Akihito, is there something going on?"

"Like what?"

"Are you sick?"

"No, I am perfectly fine. Why?"

"You have been acting different lately. You eat triple the amount you used to which was a lot to begin with, every couple of weeks you act wild and insatiable in bed, the next day you are very energetic but act as if nothing happened and after that you begin to act extremely tired."

"What the hell are you talking about? When was I acting wild and insatiable?" _'Figures that would be the only part he is interested in.' _Thought Asami.

Asami took the TV remote and placed play, on the TV a wild and wanton Akihito rode him like his life depended on it, moaning lustily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHEN WAS THIS?" Screamed Akihito in panic, pointing at the TV. His back was to the camera and he could not see his own face.

"Last night."

"When? When did this happen? I don't remember doing this. Asami, give me an explanation. What the fuck is this?"

"That is precisely what I want to know."

They tried to figure out what was going on, and Asami even sent Akihito to get every kind of medical and psychological test imaginable, but they all came up clear. The situation confused, worried, and made them nervous at the same time.

Two months went by the same way and every time Akihito was in what Asami now called 'his mood' the older man would try to force him to talk but no matter how much he sexually punished the blonde, his lover would not answer his questions and kept calling him 'Asami-san'. Eventually the great Asami Ryuichi gave up on finding answers and just went with the flow enjoying the more frequent crazed nights with his lover.

…..

_"You are hungry again. Why are you hungry so quickly?"Said Akihito from the bedroom door._

_"Akihito, come in here. It's time for me to awaken."_

_"Why!? You never showed any interest in the world. You only woke up to eat and then went back to sleep. Why now? Why are you so interested in living all of a sudden?"_

_"Akihito, get in here and do what I tell you." Said the one who looked like him as he pulled on the chain. _

_Akihito put up a fight drawing strength from a place not even he knew._

_"No! I am not giving up."_

_"Do not fight me Akihito, I am stronger than you."_

_"I will not give up, you are not taking my life from me."_

_"Your life and everything you have is already mine. Give up, now."_

_"What do you mean it's yours? What are you talking about?"_

_"Asami-san. I have fallen in love with him and want him for myself." He said, finally pulling Akihito into the room._

_"NO! NO! You can't, Asami is mine. I love him."_

_Akihito was pulled on top of the bed and Aidan gave the command._

_"Sleep"_

_But for once Akihito did not fall prey of his dominant gaze as his eyes burned with conviction._

_"Sleep" he said again but to no avail._

_The one who looked like him tried to pin him down and use the chain to tie him to the bed but Akihito struggled attempting to do the same. If only one of them could be in control he was not going to give up and lose Asami. _

_Still on top of the bed their struggle continued for a long time, neither of them was willing to give up on the golden eyed man that had conquered their hearts. _

_…_

Though his face did not show any indication of it, Kirishima and Suoh knew Asami was worried. Akihito had not woken up in over a week and none of the dozens of doctors and specialists who had seen the boy could say why. At this point their boss was tense all the time and even they had been worried sick about Takaba's health.

****************VF******************

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it made sense. Please leave your reviews and give me any suggestions you have for this fic. Feel free to PM me so in case I decide to go with your suggestions the plot is not spoiled for the other readers.**

**Setsuna**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second part of the fic. I hope you like it. This is as far as I have thought about it and unless I can think of something else I will not add to it, though I am pleased with how it ended. However if enough of you want me to continue it and PM me about it with either ideas or just to ask me to continue it I might do so but as of right now I have no plans to do so.**

**I do not own Finder Series.**

*************VF***********

Though his face did not show any indication of it, Kirishima and Suoh knew Asami was worried. Akihito had not woken up in over a week and none of the dozens of doctors and specialists who had seen the boy could say why. At this point their boss was tense all the time and even they had been worried sick about Takaba's health.

***********VF********

It was around eight when Asami came back home. He had been coming home early every night for the past two weeks because he wanted to make sure he was at home when and if Akihito woke up, which according to the doctor's since they did not know the cause of the coma, may not happen at all. He had his personal doctor stay in the guest room in case by some kind of miracle his lover woke up. He had been sleeping on the couch, every time he entered the bedroom and saw the still sleeping form of his once energetic kitten and noticed how his body had began losing weight, something inside his chest clenched painfully.

Asami entered the bedroom like every other day and laid on the bed next to the slim body, with care not to touch the different wires and tubes hooked up to the blonde he got as close to his lover as he could and took the smaller hand into his, taking it to his lips and kissing it softly. His hand let go of the other one and with its back caressed the boy's cheek and soft hair. Asami's lips kissed the soft skin of the pale cheeks and moved to Takaba's ear, where he whispered the three words he never thought he would say, followed by pleading requests. His only comfort was the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor; it assured him the boy was still alive.

"Akihito, please wake up. Wake up, come back to me. Don't leave me, come back, open those eyes and show me that their fire is still there."

He placed another kiss on the boy's temples and cheek before getting out of the bed and walking out of the room having set his face in his usual unreadable mask. Upon his entering the living room Kirishima walked toward him and handed his boss the repots for the day.

He was worried about his boss and friend, Asami had circles under his eyes and he looked tired. He knew the man had not been sleeping well and that Takaba's condition had begun to affect the man's appetite. All the secretary could hope for was for Takaba to wake up soon so things could go back to normal. The stress level on the golden eyed man had risen so high that the smallest offence was paid with blood, which had enemies as well as allies treading carefully. It was almost ironic that things in Tokyo had been more peaceful then he could remember since the boy fell into a coma, everyone was scared about causing Asami some insult and paying with their own life.

********VF*******

It had been three weeks since the last time Akihito's eyes opened. He looked at his surroundings and took in all the medical equipment he was connected to. The feeding tube was making him gag and he tried to take it out on his own, his heart race increased as he struggled with it and a middle aged man rushed into the room quickly checking his eyes as he shined a light into them.

"Takaba-san, Takaba-san. Calm down, I am taking the tube off but I need you to calm down."

The blonde seemed not to understand what the doctor was saying and the man began calling for Asami, who had been sleeping on the living room couch. Asami ran into the room and stood next to his lover holding the smaller hands into his and calling the boy's name softly to calm him down. A weight in the center of his chest lifted and his breathing became lighter as the worry he had been feeling slowly disappeared.

"Akihito, it's ok. I'm here, calm down Akihito."

The struggling boy began to calm down as Asami rubbed small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. The hazel eyes locked on golden ones and Asami was momentarily taken back, there was something different about Akihito's eyes – the fire he was accustomed to, the fire that made Akihito who he was, was no longer there. There was fire there, but somehow it was not the same.

Another week passed and the differences in his lover became more noticeable. Akihito now called him 'Asami-san' all the time. The way he walked, spoke, cooked, this person before him had no passion for photography, even the way he acted in bed was different from his Akihito, and eventually Asami didn't touch the boy at all. He did not know what happened or how it happened but one thing he was sure of, this was not his Akihito. Their conversations were reduced to only the necessary and Asami barely came home, only coming by to see the blonde was still alright.

The hazel eyed blonde sat on the bed with his arms around his knees and his head resting on them as he cried, Asami had not come home at all that day. When he noticed Asami had begun to act cold towards him, at first he was confused, then the golden eyed man stopped touching him and only talked to him when he needed something or to answer a question. Asami began coming home only once a day to check on him and take a shower then he would leave, now he was not even coming home.

"Why won't he stay with me? Why won't he love me? I look exactly the same; it's the same body, but why? Why won't he love me?" he said between sobs.

He cried himself to sleep when he realized that it did not matter how long he waited, Asami won't come back.

…..

_He walked into the bedroom and looked at the still form on the bed. Akihito lay asleep, the long chain wrapped around his neck tied him to the headboard then came down to wrap around the arms and legs keeping him immobilized. It had been a long struggle to subdue the boy's soul and in the end he only managed it by tricking him._

_Aidan paced inside the bedroom with questions swirling around his mind. "Why? Why? Why" he kept repeating to himself and worked up the courage to ask the only person who would be willing to give him answers, climbing onto the bed. It hurt so bad to love someone who did not love you and treated you coldly._

_"Akihito," he softly slapped the boy awake. "Akihito wake up."_

_Hazel eyes opened and looked at him with anger. Akihito struggled to free himself but his effort was to no avail._

_"Let me go you son of a bitch!"_

_"Akihito" _

_"Get these fucking things off me!"_

_"Akihito" he pleaded again while the other continued to scream profanities at him._

_Tears began falling from his eyes as he called Takaba's name and the other paused his shouting to look at him confusedly. _

_"Why are you crying? He gave everything you wanted, you took everything from me. What else could you possibly want from me?"_

_"I need you to answer one question for me. I need you to tell me the truth."_

_"What? What can you possibly need me to tell you?"_

_"I need to know why"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why he won't love me? He will not touch me, won't talk to me and now he won't even come home. It's the same body, the same face, so why? Why won't he love me like he loves you?"_

_"He won't love you, he will NEVER love you, because despite what you look on the outside, on the inside you are still not me and he can tell. Even if you act like me, even if you sound like me, in the end you are not me and even if he does not know how, in his heart he can tell."_

_"NO! You lie, he will love me, he has to." Sobs escaped the one who looked just like him and he softened his voice as he delivered the painful truth._

_"You can't make someone love you. It's not how it works, no one can tell the heart whom to love. Please, let me go back to him, he needs me just as much as I need him. Let me go back."_

_"I don't want to, you don't understand. I have come back so many times to learn this lesson, to learn about love. This is my last life, this is my last chance and I don't want to let him go, I want to be with him."_

_"Sometimes love hurts, this is also part of loving someone and perhaps it's part of the lesson you had to learn. But just because you can't be with him doesn't mean you have to make him miserable by keeping me from him, let me go back and let him be happy. Loving someone is about wanting that person to be happy. If you love him like you say, then let him be happy."_

_Tears of resignation fell from the sad eyes and he nodded his consent as he removed the chains from around the other's body. _

_"I don't want to sleep anymore, at first I thought that watching life go by through another's eyes was tedious and boring. I thought that if I sunk myself into sleep I did not have to suffer through the monotony of existence, but now I wish I could at least watch life go by if only it meant I could see him be happy every time you open your eyes."_

_"Why can't you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why can't you watch him through my eyes?"_

_"You would feel me every moment of your life, you would know I am there, you would remember what you are and feel my hunger until the day I fade away because your body won't be able to support two souls awake at the same time. Your life would never be the same, could you do that? For me? For someone who has trapped you and tried to take everything from you? Would you forgive me?"_

_"I think you have suffered enough, I have never been one to hold on to rancor." Said Akihito as he extended his hand to the other who took it with grateful tears. _

_They stepped off the bed at the same time and a chair appeared before the floor to ceiling windows facing the outside. Aidan walked to the chair and before sitting turned around to address his host._

_"Thank you" he said_

_"Other me, I hope we can be friends… since we are going to be each other's company until you find rest."_

_"Aidan."_

_"What?"_

_"My name, it's Aidan."_

_"Oh, I never knew."_

_"You never asked, and I never told you… I too hope we can be friends."_

_….._

Hazel eyes opened once more, it was already past noon and Asami was not home. He walked around the house and there was no evidence the yakuza had come to the penthouse at all. He searched for his cell phone and after finding it called the very familiar number. The phone rang about five times before the smooth baritone voice from the other side answered after a tired sigh.

"Asami"

"Oi, bastard…" he said

"Akihito" He could practically hear the relief on the man's voice, he sounded tired.

"Come home… and bring sushi on your way back."

"I will be there in ten minutes."

**********VF**********

**This is it my friends, do let me know what you think.**

**Setsuna**


End file.
